Stand By
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Más de dos días habían pasado y poco a poco la Tripulación de la USS Baker se ponía más y más inquieta. De reojo vigilaban la impasible figura de su Capitán, quien observaba la inmensidad del espacio en silencio, al borde del cataclismo, provocando que nadie pudiese respirar tranquilo. "—Apresúrate, John. Me aburro." / Startrek!lock Oneshot


**Stand By**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Star Trek (Johnlock)

**Raiting:** K+ (Soft Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de Gene Roddenberry y JJ Abrams. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Parte del Festejo del _Primer Aniversario_ del foro **I'm Sherlocked,** para la segunda Actividad de _Crossover_. Este es un One-Shot de una idea que llevo pensando por siglos, aunque algo diferente porque. En las notas de abajo explico más. Espero que les guste, y si hay mucha aceptación, quizás me anime a escribir otro poco!

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**Stand By**

**One-Shot**

Con las manos juntas y los dedos apoyados en su barbilla, los agudos ojos del capitán Holmes analizaban a través de los enormes ventanales del Puente la inmensidad del espacio que se extendía frente a ellos hasta más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba. Estrellas titilaban a años luz de distancia, mientras los planetas y sistemas solares eran dejados atrás por la velocidad casi estacionaria con la que USS Baker recorría el espacio de ese sector del Cuadrante Alfa prácticamente dando vueltas en círculos, en completa calma como desde hacía más de dos días.

Las líneas interespaciales directas con la Flota se encontraban mudas, como seguía respondiendo su Oficial de Comunicaciones cada vez que le era preguntado, y el Navegante informaba repetitivamente cada treinta minutos cronometrados sobre la ausencia de naves Klingon, Romulanas o, _en general_, sobre cualquier señal de vida en el sector.

La tensión se iba acumulando segundo a segundo en el ambiente y los oficiales comenzaban a mirarse nerviosos mutuamente, tragando saliva y tratando de concentrarse en sus deberes, o más bien en la ausencia de ellos. No por pocas cabezas pasaba la idea de _sabotear_ sus propias estaciones de trabajo con tal de que aquel silencio mortal se terminase.

Un fuerte golpe rebotó por las paredes metálicas de pronto y todos los tripulantes sintieron como sus corazones trepaban hasta sus gargantas. Las manos del capitán de repente se encontraban en ambos brazos de la Silla de Comando y sus ojos se movían salvajes por el espacio, escudriñando, buscando por algo que nadie alcanzaba a ver.

El Oficial de Comunicaciones, pálido hasta la raíz de sus castaños cabellos, de pronto se sobresaltó poniéndose de pie con una mano en el comunicador en su oído, llamando toda la atención a su figura larguirucha. La sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y como si ese gesto fuese todo lo que necesitase para comprender lo que ocurría, la potente voz del Capitán se escuchó, atravesando todos esos cuerpos.

—Tráigalo a la pantalla, Teniente Aelo.

—Sí, señor, enseguida —obedeció con premura el Oficial, mientras sus dedos esbeltos manipulaban su central, haciendo que en la pantalla principal del Puente se mostrase un poco de interferencia antes de que la familiar imagen del Jefe Médico de la USS Baker hiciese que todos los tripulantes relajasen sus hombros.

El Capitán Holmes pareció sacudir su cabeza un poco, agitando sus negros rizos, mientras sus ojos sonreían como su boca no lo hacía ante el rostro agitado del rubio médico que en su azul uniforme de la flota le observaba desde quien sabía cuántos años luz de distancia. De hecho él lo sabía, eran 3.545,7. Pero eso carecia de relevancia en ese momento.

Su voz pareció relajada cuando habló, cómo si hacía diez minutos no hubiese estado a punto de hacer su propia versión de un _Cluedo Espacial_, como solía ocurrir a veces en otras ocasiones en que su hastío superaba los límites normales en él. La tripulación casi parecía ofendida, o lo estarían si el conocimiento del pronto regreso del Doctor Watson no les aliviase tanto.

—Dijiste dos días, John. Dijiste que solo te tomaría dos días. Llevas 53 horas sin comunicarte. Por si tu diminuto cerebro no alcanza a sacar las cuentas, _53 horas son más de dos días_.

El elegante rodamiento de ojos del Doctor no fue suficiente para afectar al Capitán, pero sin lugar a dudas borró de un plumazo los restos de la tensión que hubiese podido haber quedado en los hombros de la tripulación. De pronto el día en la USS Baker parecía mucho más bonito, muy seguramente hasta los Ingenieros habían sentido el cambio de ambiente.

—«Unas horas más, unas horas menos. No seas dramático, Sherlock» —si el Capitán se ofendió, no lo demostró, simplemente tamborileando sus dedos en los brazos de su silla mientras el otro continuaba—«Leonard tenía unos casos clínicos muy interesantes que deseaba mostrarme, por lo que luego del Congreso nos transportamos a la Enterprise, es por eso que me tardé… ¡pero no tengo por qué estarte dando explicaciones!» —agregó luego de un momento el médico con el ceño fruncido, como regañándose a sí mismo por su momento de debilidad.

La sonrisa se extendió por los labios del Capitán Holmes, quien se irguió un poco con una ceja alzada, demostrando claramente diversión y disconformidad al mismo tiempo, de una forma que solo él podía conseguir.

—De hecho, si lo debes. Soy tu Capitán, y de acuerdo a las regulaciones…

—«¡No me vengas con regulaciones a mí! Que bien sabes que eres el primero en saltártelas cuando te conviene» —le objetó el Jefe Médico cuando de pronto un brazo enfundado en dorado pasaba por sobre sus hombros haciéndole mirar hacia alguien que por un momento habló desde fuera de cámara.

—«Y es por eso que el Capitán Holmes y yo nos llevamos _tan bien_.»

La brillante sonrisa y el dorado cabello que aparecieron en la pantalla fueron inconfundibles desde el primer momento. Mientras un murmullo de reconocimiento recorrió el Puente de la USS Baker, el Capitán Sherlock no pudo más que juntar las palmas de sus manos, sonriendo ligeramente burlón.

—_El Capitán James Tiberius Kirk_. Nos volvemos a encontrar —la diversión bailó en los ojos azules del Capitán de la Enterprise, mientras ambos hombres se enfrentaban a través de la pantalla—. Veo que sigues intentando robarme a _Mi Doctor_. Las viejas mañas nunca se abandonan.

—«Créeme que si Bones no fuese _tan buen Jefe Médico_, hacía tiempo me hubiese robado a tu Doctor. Tienes suerte, _Capitán William Sherlock Scott Holmes_, porque, por ahora, te lo cedo.»

Ambos se sonreían, y sus tonos eran amables, sin embargo todos podían notar que allí había una vieja tensión que nadie podía ignorar del todo. Del otro lado de la transmisión, el Doctor Watson se mostraba incómodo ante la cercanía del otro capitán, sin embargo no parecía encontrar la fuerza para alejarse por sí mismo de ese abrazo. Pero por suerte no fue necesario porque una potente voz se escuchó a la distancia en la Enterprise.

_—«Capitán, es necesario que regrese al Puente en este momento. El Doctor Watson debe dirigirse al Energizador para su pronto y eficaz transporte a la USS Baker.»_

La expresión de Kirk pareció levemente un puchero mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, pero de pronto toda su figura se tensó, soltando el cuerpo del médico y asintiendo profesionalmente.

—«Bueno, el deber me llama. Buena charla, _Holmes_, y buen viaje Doctor. Sabe que la Enterprise siempre estará disponible para usted cuando la apabullante personalidad de su Capitán sea demasiado para soportarla…»

_—«Capitán.»_

—«¡Ya voy, Spock! Bueno, hasta la vista.»

Con una despedida rápida el rubio Capitán desapareció de la pantalla y la mirada del Jefe Médico les indicó que también había abandonado la sala. Un diminuto gesto en sus hombros le dio la señal al Capitán Holmes de que su Doctor se encontraba agotado y muy seguramente solo llegaría a dormir. Pero eso no era un problema, después de todo él no había tomado un descanso desde que John Watson había hecho abandono de la USS Baker para asistir a ese _absurdo_ Congreso de Jefes Médicos en Nuevo Vulcano, al que solo ellos tenían permitido visitar. Ambos podrían tomar unas horas de permiso juntos, y así John podría pagarle por todo ese tiempo que él le había permitido estar lejos. Y por supuesto, por esa visita no autorizada a la USS Enterprise.

—Apresúrate, John. _Me aburro_ —gruñó en voz baja el Capitán Holmes, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que toda los Oficiales del Puente le escuchasen y también el médico al otro lado de la pantalla.

Por un momento pareció que el Doctor se estaba ablandando, pero de pronto volvió a erguirse gruñendo un poco. Su ceño fruncido y las arrugas que se formaban en su frente junto con ese mohín de disgusto de sus labios era, sinceramente, demasiado tentador. Sherlock odió cada año luz que les separaba.

—«Si _tanto_ te aburrías podrías haber tomado _Cualquiera_ de las _Montones _de misiones que el Canciller Mycroft y el Almirante Lestrade te han estado enviando los últimos dos días _¿sabes?_ Mi correo está lleno de notificaciones de esos dos pidiéndome que regrese pronto porque tú te negabas a mover la nave hasta que yo volviese ¡_¿Sabes lo irregular que es eso?!»_

—Lo sé, pero si yo puedo vivir dos días sin mi Oficial Médico, la Federación y la Flota pueden vivir dos días sin la Baker —indicó con un movimiento despreciativo, antes de observar con sus brillantes ojos al médico—. _Vuelve._

Por un momento ni un sonido se escuchó a ninguno de los dos lados de la transmisión, ambos hombres mirándose profundamente a los ojos, hasta que el Doctor parpadeó. La voz de un tripulante de la Enterprise avisando que el Energizador estaba preparado fue el motivo del quiebre visual, pero no importó, porque John Watson estaba regresando a la USS Baker y toda su tripulación lo estaba celebrando silenciosamente compartiendo nada secretas sonrisas.

—«Ya voy, Capitán.»

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de observar una vez más los brillantes ojos del hombre pelinegro, cortando la comunicación de cuajo.

El Puente quedó en silencio luego de que los ventanales volviesen a mostrar la inmensidad del espacio, pero en un segundo el Capitán estaba felizmente sobre sus pies, con la mirada brillante y comenzando a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, demasiado rápido casi como para seguirle la corriente. Por suerte todos ya estaban acostumbrados a él.

—¡Alisten la habitación de Energización para la llegada del Doctor Watson! ¡Que Ingeniería preparen los motores para Warp en cinco minutos! ¡Prioridad 1 para la misión más interesante del Almirante Lestrade! ¡Fijen curso y notifiquen la misión! ¡Incineren _todos_ los informes de las misiones del Canciller Holmes! **_¡Rápido, rápido!_**

—¡Señor! ¿Qué hacemos con los Cerdos Replicados en el Comedor y los Arpones que solicitó? —preguntó de pronto su Primera Oficial interrumpiéndole con algo de inseguridad, consiguiendo que el hombre se quedase quieto un momento, pensativo, antes de encogerse despreocupadamente de hombros.

—Haga lo que estime conveniente con ellos, Oficial Ruvaz. Envíe los Cerdos con la Oficial Médico Hooper, si lo desea. _Ella sabrá que hacer_ —con una palmada alegre el Capitán paseó su mirada por todos los presentes en el Puente sobándose las manos y luego asintió volviendo a mirar a su Primera Oficial—. El Puente es suyo. Que no _nos_ molesten en el siguiente turno —informó caminando con seguridad hacia el turboascensor, sin darle un solo vistazo a nadie más mientras las puertas se cerraban.

—Por supuesto.

No era necesario preguntar "_quienes_" eran a los que no había que molestar, obviamente. Ya todos sabían que la siguiente parada de su brillante Capitán sería la Sala de Transporte y muy probablemente la siguiente fuese la habitación _221_ del Ala _B_, que era aquella que había comenzado siendo asignada exclusivamente para el Jefe Médico, pero que con el tiempo había acabado siendo el Camarote del Capitán también.

Y nadie le importaba en verdad, porque la USS Baker estaba en movimiento nuevamente, con misión en curso, y todos sabían que cuando fuese necesario nada podría sacar del Puente al más brillante Capitán de la Flota Estelar más que un buen caso que solicitase su presencia en Tierra. Y, naturalmente, su fiel Jefe Médico estaría a su lado, como siempre.

Eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

**FIN**

* * *

_Sherlock como Capitán de una Nave Estelar sería simplemente hilarante. La verdad es que en mi idea original sobre un crossover de SherlockBBC-StarTrek, Sherlock nunca quiere ser realmente un Capitán o parte de la Flota. Así, él solo desea tener una nave y recorrer por sí mismo el espacio, resolviendo asuntos que la Flota no puede hacer, pero sin el molesto papeleo o la subordinación. Pero en eso conoce a John, un médico retirado de la sección militar de la Flota, y al final acaban entrando juntos al programa de Exploración Espacial (la parte más tranquilita de la Flota, vamos), porque es una zona donde tendrán más libertad (o así John se la vende a Sherlock)._

_Y de alguna manera termina en esto. No me pregunten como._

_Como buenos médicos, yo creo que McCoy y Watson deben ser buenos amigos. Incluso pienso que Spock y Sherlock deben tener varias cosas en común (ambos se deben encontrar mutuamente fascinantes y seguramente les gustaría analizar sus cráneos cuando alguno de los dos muera), pero sin lugar a dudas veo conflictos entre Sherlock y Jim. Es que, no lo sé, me pareció muy divertido poner cierta tensión entre ambos capitanes, entre la arrogancia característica de Sherlock y el jugueteo natural de Jim. Sus comentarios quizás aluden a algún evento de la Academia en la que se puedan haber encontrado (lo cual sería jodidamente divertido de saber), y así como Jim trata de afectar emocionalmente a Sherlock a la distancia con sus toques imprudentes, es la voz de Spock quien le advierte a su capitán se "quite su puta mano" (en términos vulcanos y diplomáticos) del hombro del Doctor Spock. Un pequeño guiño Spirk._

_Bien, eso es todo (y demasiado, mis notas son cada vez más largas) ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y sepan que sus comentarios son mi sueldo ;A; no me dejen morir de hambre ¡un beso!_

_PD: Hay dos OC en esta historia, a falta de Tripulación. Uno es un viejo conocido mío, mi primer OC de hecho. Lo puse por puro gusto. Y la otra… ahaha, es un regalito para alguien que sé que no se lo esperará. Pero se lo merece, por todo su trabajo. No es un mal puesto, el de Primera Oficial ahahaha._


End file.
